


Robots can get horny too

by loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs/pseuds/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs
Summary: Frank gets high and buys a sex bot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The chapter in which Frank gets off his face on drugs.

A/N This fic is set in the future, the year 2121. Here you go, I hope you're happy. I'm going to hell for this. ox~G.  
Frank took another hit off the bong that was being passed around. Him and his friends had a Friday night tradition where they would go back to one of their apartments, get high, and then go online shopping. They only ever bought one thing a week from Amazon, due to the fact it was less of an activity and more of a competition. The person who found the strangest item on Amazon won, and said item would be bought by whoever's account they were using.  
They were currently sitting in Frank's apartment, meaning they would be using his account later. Pete was lying face-up on the coffee table claiming that Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was 'the best song I've ever written, I wrote it looking at the stars on Patrick's ceiling' while Ray was ordering far too many pizzas for four guys, and Andy was fast asleep on the couch, his thumb in his mouth as his eyelids fluttered. Frank just kept hitting the bong, over and over, for two reasons: 1. he wanted the fun to begin, online shopping whilst high was hilarious, and 2. he was a lonely, horny, gay bastard. Need I say much more?  
Pete sat up abruptly, fidgeted, before pulling a small bag from his smaller pocket. "Dude," He said, despite the fact it came out as 'doooooooooood' "I didn't know I had pills. The tooth fairy must've given them to me."  
Ray flounced to the couch, landing on Andy's legs. Andy woke up, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Pete gave them each a pill before knocking back the remaining two. Soon enough they'd be high enough to play.  
***le time skip***  
"Alright, what have you got in your baskets?" Frank slurred.  
Andy slid his phone to Frank, revealing a bumper pack of retro Hello Kitty figurines. Frank started laughing, meaning before long, Pete, Ray and Andy were laughing at Frank's laugh.  
"Next." Ray all but headshotted Frank with his phone at that. There was a set of lingerie on the screen, but something was off about it. "This bra looks funny."  
"Count the cups." Rays eyes lit up as he started to bounce in his seat.  
"There's three cups! No-one has three tits!" There was another fit of laughter now, this one lasting longer than the previous outburst.  
"Pete, can you top that?"  
"Obviously." He held the phone out.  
Frank almost dropped the phone. "Genius." He whispered.  
"What?" Ray's eyes widened.  
"Pete wins." Frank declared, holding his arm up like he'd just won a boxing match. He let go to put in his account details before clicking next day delivery. He chose which one he wanted and paid.  
"Let me see, what is it?" Andy made grabby hands at the phone.  
Pete smirked. "It's a sex bot."


	2. Chapter 2 The chapter where Frank's lie-in is interrupted by a grumpy mailman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk bro

Frank shifted slightly in bed, last night had drained him. Patrick, Pete's boyfriend, came to pick up Pete and Andy late last night. He knew that it was safer if Andy spent the night on their couch instead of dropping him off at an empty apartment. Ray was passed out under several half empty pizza boxes in Frank's kitchenette. Good thing his roommate was in Ibiza with his girlfriend.   
Ding ding.   
Frank groaned, his head pounding from all the drugs. He burrowed further into the pillows and sheets.  
Ding ding. Knock knock knock.  
He knew he would have to get that eventually so he dragged himself out of bed. As he walked into the main living/kitchen space, he could see a pair of legs sticking out from the pizza box mountain.   
He opened the door to find a large box being carried by a small man.   
"What the fuck?" He had no idea he had actually bought a sex bot last night, he thought it was part of his dream.  
"Sign here." The man held out a flat-screen device and a stylus. Frank did as he said.   
The man put the device away before carrying the box into his apartment.  
"You're welcome." He spat, sarcasm oozing off every letter. He stomped out, slamming the door behind him.  
A small head popped up from under the pizza box mountain. "What was his problem?"  
"I know, right?" Frank observed the box in front of him. "What did I buy last night?"  
"A sex bot." Ray put it bluntly, his head falling against the makeshift cardboard pillow. He sighed before hoisting himself up and calling an Uber.  
Soon enough Frank was left alone with the unopened box.   
He decided he would clean the apartment first, nervous about the delivery, and so two hours later, he grew a pair of balls, took a deep breath, and grabbed a pocket knife. He opened the top to see bubble wrap and packing peanuts, before laying it on its side to pull out his 'sex bot'.   
Once all of the packaging was removed, Frank found himself standing over a beautiful, black haired man, a manual and a catalogue for 'extras and outfits'. There was also a wireless charging platform included.   
The manual said he responds to a few different names, so Frank scanned the list, testing how each one sounded when addressed to the inactive robot.   
"Gerard." He said after reading out the names Daniel, Martin and Sam. "Gerard."  
He began to move him onto the charging platform.  
"Gerard it is then."   
While Gerard was charging, Frank looked through the instruction manual, and then the catalogue. You could buy anything from this company; chains, whips, handcuffs, gags, lingerie, dildo's and more. Frank looked through, slowly getting hard as he imagined the things he could do to Gerard, or better yet, the things Gerard could do to him.   
He was fully hard. He checked what percentage Gerard was on, but he was still too weak to do anything.  
Looks like I'm jacking off alone again.  
***


	3. Chapter 3 The chapter where the POV changes so Frank can have the sex of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After taking a short break to bake a cake, I have returned. xo~G.

Franks POV

I wrapped a towel below my waist before leaving the bathroom, my hair still slightly damp, to find the TV on and the beautiful man I had named Gerard sat in front of it.

"Oh, you're up." I said as he turned his body to face me. He was currently wearing tight jeans and a black shirt. His facial features were defiant but in some places soft and his expression was a mixture of amusement and lust.

He nodded as I remembered the manual said something about me having to allow him to speak. 

"You can speak, I'm not gonna punish you for saying hi." His face relaxed slightly.

"Can I ask you some questions? I need to know exactly what you want from me." 

I sat next to him on the couch. "Sure, go ahead."

"Question one: have you named me?" 

"Yeah, I picked Gerard, is that okay?"

He nodded again. "Question two: top or bottom?"

"Depends, mostly bottom though."

He went on asking me questions about kinks, poly sexual orgasms, usage of toys and pet names etc. It was awkward, I'll admit, but if I want to get my money's worth then I'd be more than happy to let Gerard know I like to be called shit like 'baby boy'. Ten minutes later we were done.

"Are you horny right now?" Gerard looked into my eyes, making me shiver.

"I guess, I'm always subconsciously horny."

He put his hand on my thigh, squeezing slightly. "Why don't you test me out?"

I giggled before pulling him in for a kiss. It was pretty vanilla at first but soon enough Gerard's hands were on my waist, pulling me closer as he licked my bottom lip. I granted him entrance before pulling apart, fixing my towel, and dragging him into the bedroom. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there with his hands on my hips and his thigh between my legs. I slid my hands up his chest before starting on his buttons. His mouth slipped down my jaw to just above the my scorpion tattoo, and he began to nip and suck at the flesh. I slid his shirt down his shoulders, him pulling his mouth away to discard it completely. He soon caught me in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue back in. I slid my hands down to his belt, feeling the cool metal against my fingertips, before tugging at it lightly. 

"Not yet." He purred in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

His hands roamed from the waist, to my chest, as he kissed me passionately. I could feel his hands glide over my collarbones, before dropping to my nipples. He began to apply pressure, making me whine out and push my hips against him. His hands trailed back to my hips, and before I knew it, he was dropping my towel on the floor and exposing my painful hard on.

"On the bed, on your hands and knees, spread your legs." He growled. 

I did as he said. "Lube is in the draw."

He cocked an eyebrow as he undid his belt. "Honey, I don't do lube."

"What?" I wasn't going to let him in dry, that would be mad and dangerous. I turned around.

"I don't need it, my 'skin' is made of synthetic materials that seems to release lubricant from the pores. The engineers made sure to harness where the pores were, and position them around my genitals and ass. I don't do lube."

"Oh." I stared at him.

"Hands and knees, princess." 

I complied as he dropped his pants. I felt the bed dip beneath me before he began to push in, painfully slow. I groaned as he stretched me out. I know he was designed for this sort of thing, but damn, he was big. He bottomed out, making me moan, before pushing my head against the pillows. He started to thrust in and out, building up a rhythm. Before long, I was jerking my hips against the mattress as he pounded into my prostate. I was whining with every thrust, when something changed. At first, I couldn't feel it due to the pounding, but soon I realised that Gerard's dick must've started to vibrate. The pulsing had me squirming underneath him as I clutched at the bed sheets. His hands gripped my waist while his mouth came down to leave hickeys on my neck and upper back. I moved my hand down to jack myself off.

"That's it, baby boy, touch yourself. It'll make cumming so much better for both of us."

Gerard sat up on his knees, continuing to thrust into me, before pulling my chest up against his. This caused him to go deeper into me, nearly penetrating my prostate completely, and continuing to bite down on my neck. I sped up my hand movements, loving the familiar warmth in my stomach. 

"Gon-ah-gonna cum, fuck-" I moaned out, my thighs shaking.

"Cum for me, sugar." 

A few more sloppy thrusts, and I felt myself tightening around Gerard before I spilt over my hand and lower stomach. It hit me like a train, my eyes blacking over and showing me stars as Gerard released deep inside of me. What he released is anyone guess, all I know is that he released. 

"Fuck, you're good." He said as he pulled out and lay me down. "Would you like me to power off now?"

"What-no!" I grabbed some tissues from the bedside table to clean myself up. "I want you to stay, I um, I get emotional after sex."

"Oh, okay, here." He lay down, spooning me from behind, before pulling the cover over us. It was actually pretty cosy, despite the fact he's not alive. He planted a single kiss on the back of my neck as I drifted off. "Night, baby boy."


	4. Oh god ive got a migraine ignore any spelling mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm writing this with a crippling migraine, you're welcome. If you couldn't tell, I was craving pasta. xo-G.

Gerard's POV

I had been watching Frank sleep for five hours and twenty-three minutes now, and my internal clock told me it was seven forty-one. I heard Franks stomach rumble and I realised he mustn't have eaten lunch. I did a quick mental search on the built-in search drive in my, well, not brain, but headspace mechanics, for a recipe. It had to be simple, and I had to make it with the groceries Frank had.

Spaghetti pomodoro. Perfect, it was easy, quick and required a minimal amount of ingredients. 

I slid my arms from their position around Frank's small frame before pulling his underwear over my legs and heading to the kitchen. 

I began to prepare the ingredients, chopping tomatoes and onions, while boiling a pot of water. 

***

I stirred the sauce, adding some basil, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head nuzzled into my neck.

"What are you doing, Gee?" Frank yawned, clearly sleep deprived.

I continued to stir the sauce, waiting for the pasta to soften in the water. "I'm making dinner for us."

I placed a lid on the sauce and left it to simmer gently, then I turned to face Frank, who was in the middle of a large yawn. He had a clean pair of boxers on and his hair was ruffled.

"You can't eat though." 

"Not quite. I can eat," I kissed his nose. "but I have to release all of the waste."

"Like taking a shit?"

I chuckled. "Sort of, I guess."

"Why do you choose to eat? What use does it have?" 

I led him over to the already laid table. "Alternative energy source. I have to eat the food when it's piping hot, because that's when it can be used as energy. I can harvest the steam and convert it into energy, meaning I can last a little longer without charging."

He took everything in. "Rad. How much charge do you get from a meal?"

"A full standard plate is about half a charge, but hot drinks count for ten percent. One minute."

I walked back to the kitchenette, checking the spaghetti was cooked, and serving up. 

***

After dinner, we sat at the table, just talking. 

Frank told me about his friends and how he went to college Monday to Friday and in return, I told him my made up backstory. The backstory is for if the customer wants to tell friends and family their sex robot is actually their human girlfriend or boyfriend. It was a smart way of gaining customers.

"You know, Frank, I'm fully charged." I said, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I don't think I can walk after that meal."

I stood up and stood in front of him. "Baby, you don't need to walk." I winked before dropping to my knees.

"Oh boy."

I nipped at his hips, tracing his v-lines with my tongue. My teeth went to the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down slightly before tucking my index fingers underneath and yanking them down. I palmed him roughly as he moaned my name, my mouth sucking hickeys into his thighs. Soon he was hard enough, and boy, was he in for a treat.

I wrapped my mouth around his dick, licking up the precome, before sucking hard. My mouth formed a sort of suction cup around the head as he squirmed and gasped. I let go and moved my head further down, taking all of him to the back of my throat. Then it started. The back of my throat began to vibrate automatically. Frank moaned again, louder this time. That's when I started to move, finding a pace that had him moaning with every thrust. After a while, he was screaming my name and releasing down my throat. I licked up every last drop.

"Wow." He whispered.

I helped him pull up his boxers before carrying him to the couch. Once we were settled under an oversized, fluffy IKEA blanket, he whispered something else.

"I'm glad I bought you, Gee."

Then he drifted off.

***


	5. sorry i haven't updated in a while i was at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, here's a chapter, and you can request scenario's in the comment section>>
> 
> Please tell me how I'm doing, constructive criticism is welcome. xo-G.

Gerard and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV, after a quick morning orgasm or two, when the doorbell rang. I stood up to answer the door.

"Do you want me to hide?"

I turned to look at Gerard. "Nah, but could you maybe put a shirt on?"

He nodded and I turned back to the door. I opened it to find Pete and Ray.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I led them inside, closing the door behind them.

"You told us to come over, remember." Pete said, collapsing onto the couch.

Oh yeah, we had a project to do for college. 

Ray sat down next to him, pulling out a binder and some papers. "I started working on something last night. Here's the concept."

He started rambling on about different melodies and tonal aspects when Gerard walked in.

He had put on a shirt, but his bedhead was noticeable. His size was also pretty noticeable through the thin material of his sweatpants. Damn, it was hot.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything." He started to move towards the kitchenette. "Does anyone want anything, tea, coffee-"

"-a blowjob?" Pete interrupted.

I physically facepalmed as Ray smacked him on the shoulder.

"Pete, don't be so rude." Ray turned to Gerard. "What's your name?"

"Gerard." He turned on the coffee machine.

"I'm Ray, and this lil' shit is Pete. He has no filter so try not to take offence from the things he says."

***

Gerard said he had to use the bathroom. I knew he was just emptying all of the food and drink he had eaten recently. He would be gone for a while.

"So," Pete looked me dead in the eyes "is he good?" 

"Pete! Frank probably doesn't wanna talk about his sex life with you." Ray scolded.

"I'm curious though. Aren't you curious?" 

"Yeah, I'm curious, but I'm not rude." Ray frowned.

"He's incredible. He knows exactly what to do and I've only had him for two days."

Pete's eyes went wide. "That's awesome dude. Does he do anything differently to human guys?"

"Oh god, yeah. The other night, he gave me a blowjob, but, like, when I hit the back of his throat, it started to vibrate. The orgasm made it into my top ten."

I almost came in my pants just thinking about it. 

"So how much have you done tog-" Gerard walked in. "The chord progression should work like this." Ray picked up a piece of stave paper, pretending to be explaining the bass line to our project.

***

Gerard's POV

Frank's friends had just left and I was stood in the kitchen, nursing another cup of coffee. I couldn't taste it, but I was not immune to its addictiveness. 

"I heard you talking before." I finished off my drink and washed the cup.

"You-er-what?" He picked up his coffee and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm really in your top ten?" I walked towards him, placing my hands on his hips.

He blushed furiously and nodded. 

"Wanna try for top five?" 

He took a sip of coffee. "Let me just finish this."

I took the cup from his lips, drained the contents, and dragged him into the bedroom.

I smashed our lips together, pressing him against the wall. "Gee, wait."

I pulled away and cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I-can I top you?" He blushed again.

"Sure baby boy."

***


	6. someone was knocking at the window help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah there are dog-stealers on my street and they know which houses have dogs and my house has a dog and i wanna cry cos benji is a therapy dog aand i need him help xo-G

I flipped us around so I was pressing Gerard against the wall before kissing down his neck.

"Moan for me." I growled in his ear, my hand slipping down to his crotch to palm him roughly.

"Ah-oh god-Frankie-" God, his moans were angelic. "-harder."

I applied more pressure before pulling his shirt off. "I expect to turn around and see you naked, on the bed, all fours. Now."

He scurried behind me, dropping clothes as he went. I pulled my shirt off and turned around to see one of my new favourite sights: Gerard's ass. He was exactly as I said, facing the wall. I moved round to the bed and sat in front of him, placing a kiss on his lips. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I stood up and pulled my belt off, grabbing his wrists to tie them behind his back. His face hit the pillows in front of him as he emitted a slight whine. I leaned over to my bedside table to pull out a few things I had bought the other night: a blindfold and a cockring.

I took my pants off, followed by my boxers, and positioned myself behind him, wrapping the blindfold around his eyes.

"I wanna hear you moan my name, beg for me." I wrapped my hand around his length, playing with the head as he gasped and whined. I began to jack him off, feeling the precome begin to leak out of the tip. His moans were becoming more frequent so I slipped the ring over his pulsing member. He gasped.

Then I started to push in.

"Fuck, you're so tight." I moaned as his warmth encased me. I clutched his hips while he whined, not even trying to be quiet. I bottomed out before moving slowly, trying to tease Gerard, pushing his limits. He was as tight as a virgin, the type that knows completely nothing about pleasuring themselves, and it was making my head swim. I began to build up speed as Gerard moaned for me, whining when I leaned down to palm him, the noise going straight to my dick as I pounded even harder into him. I played with the head again, digging my thumb in, before pulling his shoulders up against my chest. Oh god, I was so deep into him I thought I'd never come back out. 

"M-master-I-" He gasped, leaning his head back on my shoulder.

"What is it, princess?" I knew what he wanted, but I needed to hear him beg for it.

"I-I-" He cut himself off with an alarmingly loud moan. 

"Use your words." I continued to thrust, grunting slightly as I did.

"It hurts-ah-" 

"What hurts?" I began to suck under his ear.

"Down-fuck-down there-ah-" 

"What," I grabbed his red, swollen cock. "here?"

He nodded feebly.

"What's the magic word?" I teased, knowing this was killing him.

"Please." He whimpered.

I removed the ring and continued to pound into him. 

"Maste-master-Ineedtocum-ahhh-" He whined as I felt the same warmth in my stomach.

"Cum for me sugar." I whispered in his ear.

He screamed as he released all over his stomach while I came deep inside of him. I pulled out and we both collapsed on the bed, not caring that we were lay in Gerard's 'semen'.

"Wow," Gerard breathed out. "I should let you top more often."

I smirked before kissing him and rolling over for a nap.


	7. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, sorry about what is coming. I wasn't in the mood for this so sorry if its trash and unpassionate. xo-G

Frank's POV

Last night was tiring. When I woke up, at three AM (no offence, but Gerard has fucked up my sleep schedule), I let him top me, and I didn't want him being gentle. I woke up this morning with dark hickeys all over my upper body and between my thighs, but not enough effort to cover them with makeup. My hips and ass hurt and I was struggling to sit down without a pillow. 

I was eating my breakfast, mindlessly staring at Gerard's charging form, when I noticed the catalogue on the coffee table. I slid it into my bag before going to college. 

***

"Yo, earth to Frankie?" Pete waved his hand under my nose. I looked up. "Whatcha readin'?"

I took a sip of my latte before holding up the catalogue, high enough for Pete to see, but low enough that the general public thought it was a textbook. 

"Sick, can I see?" I scooted over so he could slide into the booth. "You planning on letting Gerard use these on you?"

"Maybe." I took another sip of coffee and turned the page. "Maybe I'll use them on him, we'll have to see."

The page in front of us displayed sets of ropes and some other rope substitutes like chains. I turned another page and Pete gasped. 

"I will literally pay half of the cost for you to use that." He poked the page violently.

I blushed, due to the fact my sexual activities were kind of in the hands of a twenty-three year old man with the mental capacity of a fetus, and picked up my phone to order it. It said it had same-day delivery if you order before six pm.

I glanced at the time on my screen once the card transaction had gone through. "Oh shit, we better get going if we want to make it to class."

***

I got home around four to find Gerard sat on the couch, shirtless, drinking coffee. 

"Package on the island." He informed me as I dumped my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes. 

I looked over to the kitchen area to see a large box on the island, like Gerard had said. 

"You order something?" He stood up to place his mug in the sink.

"Yeah." I rooted around the drawer until I found a small knife. I cut the tape sealing the box before prying open the top.

Gerard stood next to me, watching intently. "What's in it?"

"You'll see, pumpkin, you'll see."

I pulled out what appeared to be a wooden trunk that opened at the top and had a drawer at the bottom, covered in cool, grey paint. Inside, it was split into compartments, and each compartment had something inside it. There was a selection of flavoured lubes, two pairs of handcuffs, multiple vibrators and dildos, a cock ring, a blindfold, a ballgag and a riding crop. I pulled the drawer out to find a bundle of ropes. The box seemed so casual compared to its contents, hence why I would probably keep it out in the open. 

"Can I ask questions?" Gerard's eyes were wide and his pants were definitely getting tight.

"Go ahead, baby boy." 

I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his cinched waist. "How much did this cost?"

"Not much, considering Pete practically begged me to let him pay half. Anyway, it's not important." I kissed below his ear.

"Why did you buy all this shit?" 

"Why does anyone purposely buy anything for themselves? Pleasure." I realised that I was sporting a semi in my pants when Gerard moved against my crotch.

He turned to wrap his arms around my neck while I continued to kiss his jawline.

"Any more questions?" I squeezed his hips.

"Yeah, one," He moved his head so that his mouth was next to my ear. "top or bottom?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang. Sighing heavily, I released Gerard and answered.

"Hello?" I was going to beat the shit out of whoever was calling.

"Um, Frank?" A small voice answered me.

"Yeah, sorry, who is this?" I couldn't put my finger on where I knew the voice from.

"Um, its Patrick."

"Oh, shit, sorry." I sighed again, out of habit. "What's up dude?"

While I had been answering the phone, Gerard had sunk down to his knees and begun to mouth at me through my jeans. I tried to push him away, but he bared his teeth and bit me. Fucking feral. He had started undoing my jeans and pulling my boxers down when Patrick replied.

"Is Pete with you?" 

Gerard took me all the way down his throat, making me gasp and hold the phone away from my mouth. "No-uh, why?" 

I smacked Gerard in the head when he started bobbing his head, his warmth surrounding me completely. "He's not here, and he said he'd be here at three thirty."

"Oh." I felt the knot in my stomach growing as Gerard started going at an animalistic pace. I was going to cum soon. "Ha-have you tried-um-calling R-Ray or, fu-fuck, what's his name?" My head was spinning from the pleasure I was feeling. "Andy!" I shouted, trying to distract myself from Gerard and his mouth.

"Um, no. Are you okay? You sound kinda pained." 

"I'm f-fine," I felt so close to cumming, I could've passed out. Gerard deepthroated me again before pulling off and sucking on the head. "I-I just whac-whacked my elbow." I came down Gerard's throat, panting heavily as I did.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to call Ray and Andy, I'll text you later."

"Bye Patrick."

"Bye."

The call ended and I looked down to find Gerard with his hands in his pants, looking very pleased with himself. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. 

"Sit, don't touch." I left him, returning later with the box. I stripped him of his pants, knowing he wouldn't be wearing any underwear, before taking his hands and tying them to the headboard. "You think it's fucking funny to do that? Suck me off while I'm on the phone?" 

I bent his legs before tying his ankles to the end of the bed. I grabbed a blindfold and the gag, putting both on him, before settling myself between his legs. I began to stroke him again, loving the strangled noises coming from beneath the gag. Once he was hard enough, I slipped the cockring on and pushed a vibrator into him. He whined, wriggling in discomfort, as I slid another one in next to it. I grabbed the remotes, turning them on, before changing my pants and grabbing my keys. I put the remotes in my backpack before turning back to Gerard. 

"I'm going out to study and drink coffee where there aren't any whiny bastards around, have fun."

***


	8. lmao i just put up my halloween decorations boo bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you guys want to happen, if you want any particular kinks or positions, just request here xo-G >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-bzzt-bzzt-

Patrick (Pete's boyfriend {somehow})

I picked up my phone, hoping that Pete had resurfaced. As much as I wanted to help Patrick find him, I didn't want to leave Gerard for too long. 

"Hey, any news?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, well, I messaged him and he said he was on his way to your apartment. Are you there?"

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. "Er, he said my apartment? You're sure?"

Goddamn it, he was going to walk in and see Gerard tied down.

"Yeah, certain. Look, I'm sorry Frank, I'm sure you have things to do, but could you just check? I just- I just want to make sure he's safe."

"No problem, Pat, I'll be there in ten."

I hung up before downing my coffee and violently shoving my books in my bag. Got to get home before Pete finds Gerard. This was no longer about punishment, it was about preservation.  
***  
I raced up the stairs, momentarily catching my breath before continuing to run around the corner. I stopped sharply when I saw a figure, curled up on my doorstep. He was crying into his knees, his head covered by a black hood.What have you been up to, Pete?

"Hey, buddy." I approached him, his head shooting up as I spoke. "What's wrong?"

He sniffled as I knelt down to his level. He stunk of weed. "Why weren't you home? I-I came, but you weren't here-but you-you said that I should come over at four. Why weren't you here?"

He sobbed, turning away from me. "Let's get you inside."

I unlocked the door, ran inside to shut the bedroom door, before going back outside to help Pete up. He sank onto the couch, pulling his knees against him. I heard a whimper from the bedroom, but Gerard was the least of my worries right now.

"Wait here, I'm going to call Patrick." I walked over to the kitchen area, pulled out my phone and called Patrick. I told him Pete was safe and he said he'd be over in ten.

Once I was off the phone, I sat on the edge of the coffee table, trying to make eye contact with a very upset, very high, Pete.

"Pete? Hey, look at me." I pulled his arms away from his face, taking in his puffy, diluted eyes. "You were meant to be at Patrick's, not mine." 

He sobbed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Oh, so it's my fault? Did I make him sad?"

"Not sad, but very worried." His eyes watered again. "Pete, hey, Pete, look at me. You made a mistake, no worries, I'm sure Pat will understand. Everyone gets confused and makes mistakes. You wanna tell me what happened?"

He sniffed. "I was- I was-" He paused for a second. "-I don't remember."

"It's okay bud, take your time." I stood up, switched on some cartoons, before going back to the kitchenette to grab him a glass of water and some crackers. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Pete was asleep (passed out?) on the couch with a blanket over him. 

Ten minutes after that, Pete had been put in the back of Patrick's car and both were on their way home. I was finally home alone.

***

Gerard's POV (This was requested by @superwholock-girl btw)

I heard Frank walk into the bedroom, he sounded scarily calm. I was feeling so much pleasure, it was painful. I felt sweat all over my body and there was a pool of lube under my hips. He pulled the blindfold from my eyes.

"Have you been punished enough?" He slowly pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door. I whined, nodding my head violently. "I don't think so, baby boy."

He kicked off his shoes next, socks following afterwards. "Hm, what should I do with you?"

I pressed my hips into the air, showing him I wanted to be touched.

"Not yet, kitten, you've been naughty." He pulled his shirt off. I moaned at the sight of his toned chest and tattoos. "I haven't forgotten what you did." 

He moved to pull his pants down, showing me the semi he was sporting in his boxers. 

"Hm," He thought for a moment, clicking his fingers when he had an idea. "How about I edge you? Yeah, that sounds fitting. I'll edge you."

I whined, earning a 'no noises, baby' from Frank. He pulled the vibrators out of me, not knowing how he could edge me any more. He stood up, going over to the chest and grabbing something. As he turned around, I saw that he was holding another vibrator. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"You know what's quite special about this vibrator?" 

I shook my head slowly.

"It has the strongest setting out of all the toys in the catalogue."

He slipped it inside me, my walls involuntarily clenching from overstimulation. I gasped when the vibrations started, watching as Frank turned it all the way up. I couldn't help but moan slightly.

"Shh, stay quiet for me, and you'll get a reward." 

He begun to move the toy in and out of me, my hips jerking up as he did. I almost screamed around the gag when he hit my prostate. 

"Right there?" He held the toy against the bundle of nerves, knowing it was killing me. I was so desperate for release my legs started to shake. My toes curled from the intensity of it all, the pain, the things Frank was whispering, the pleasure. I thought I was going to combust if he didn't do something. Tears were streaming down my face at this point. I had to mentally scold myself every time I went to moan or whine. Frank stopped moving the toy and I looked to see him sliding his boxers off, a very prominent erection coming out. 

"I think you've been good enough, let me hear you." He took the gag off, dropping it on the floor. I whined tiredly in response. "There's just one more thing I need you to do baby."

He untied my legs and helped me sit on my knees, facing the wall. I gripped onto the top of the headboard, waiting for orders.

"All you have to do is be patient, baby. Be as loud as you want, I love hearing you." 

The next thing I knew, he was pushing in, releasing a low moan. I whined again as he bottomed out and started thrusting at a violent speed. My back arched forward, directing him towards my prostate.

"Mm, right there, si-sir." 

"Fuck, Gee-uh- how are you still so fu-fucking tight?" He growled.

I moaned with every thrust while he clutched onto my hips. His mouth went to my neck as he started to nip and suck on the synthetic skin. I pushed my hips back further, making Frank (somehow) go even deeper inside me. He moaned in my ear.

"Fuck-Gee I-I'm gonna cum." He reached around to fumble with the cockring, pulling it off before continuing to thrust harshly. 

I screamed and came all over the headboard, my walls clenching chaotically around Frank. A few more thrusts and he came inside of me. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and undoing my restraints. Once that was done, he kissed me gently, wiping the tears from my face.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He pulled me to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

***


	9. u g h i'm supposed to be on a Microsoft teams english lesson rn but fuck it idc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, but you do need to say who tops and specify if you want kinks or pet names. I won't do piss kink, shit kink or fart kink, not bc I'm trying to offend anyone, bc I don't feel comfortable writing it and don't know enough about it to write anything good. xo-G
> 
> Thigh riding requested by aanastasiabrookee on wattpad

Gerard's POV

"Holy shit, I'm so excited." Frank squirmed in the drivers seat, fidgeting as he described what he wanted to do for his birthday.

We were on the way to the mall because apparently online clothes shopping was 'stupid' considering we 'don't know exactly what my color palate was'. Bullshit.

"What do you want?" I asked, playing with his fingers that were currently resting on my leg. He frowned at me.

"Gee, you don't have any money. How are you gonna buy me something with no money?"

Truth is, Pete, Ray and Andy had all given me ten dollars for Frank's birthday to make up for the amount of money he spent buying me. I just needed to know what he wanted and find a way to get away at some point today to buy it.

"I have my ways." I winked at him before looking out of the window.

"I hope you don't mean blowjobs." He said, only half joking.

*** 

I had just met back up with Frank after going off on my own to buy him his present. We were wandering around, talking about what type of cake he wanted, when he very smoothly slid his hand into my back pocket and pulled me into his side. 

"What's in the bag?" He squeezed slightly when he said 'bag'.

"None of your business, nosy." I pecked his cheek. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get Halloween costumes." He led me into a store that was adorned in fake cobwebs and plastic pumpkins. There were costumes hung up on all walls and a few changing rooms in the back.

"What are you going as?" I asked, felling out of place in the dark store.

He flicked through a rail, stopping to look at certain costumes. "Um...I don't know, something creepy."

"What am I going as?" I asked, nervously.

"The matching couple's costume, obviously." He smirked mischievously.

Ten minutes later I was being hustled into one of the cubicles with a range of costumes, none of which made me feel especially happy, except maybe the gothic vampire three-piece. I tried them all on, each one earning a cold stare and shake of the head from Frank. I sighed as he walked back into the store to scavenge for more costumes. He waltzed back in, handing me another outfit that probably wouldn't be the one.

"What the fuck is this?" I ripped the curtain back, not caring that I was stood in only my jeans.

Frank smirked, holding his own costume as he strode behind his own curtain. "A costume. I think you'll like it."

He winked. The fucking cheek, he fucking winked, as he pulled the curtain, covering himself from me. I put the costume in, sighing so he would hear how fucking annoyed I was, before stepping out of the small room. This better be fucking worth it, I don't want to look stupid.

I pulled the curtain back to find Frank tying a red and navy tie around his neck. I looked him over and my breath caught in the back of my throat. Damn. Fucking damn. He had on a navy blazer, white shirt, black skirt and fucking thigh highs. I almost lost my shit right there as I felt my pants tighten. The logo on the blazer was a very graphic embroidery of Jesus on the crucifix. Oh, I get it, I'm a priest and he's a fucking Catholic schoolgirl. I wasn't opposed to this idea though, it would probably result in sex.

He turned towards me once he had finished his tie, closing the curtain and running his hands down my chest.

"You look so hot in those tight pants and shirt. Why don't you just bend me over in this cubicle?" He whispered, mouthing at my jaw and neck between words.

I took his hands off me, pushing him against the wall and leveling my mouth to his ear. "Nuh-uh princess, someone will hear and we don't want some stranger to walk in on us now, would we?"

Frank moaned at that, which got me thinking about things we could do another time.

"Let's get you changed so we can go home and sort out your little, um, 'problem', shall we?" I squeezed him through the skirt before pulling on his tie. He moaned again.

Jesus Christ, Frank, it's not like I didn't eat you out this morning. You're not exactly sexually starved or something.

***

I dumped all of the bags on the floor by the door as we got inside. Locking the door, I turned to Frank.

"You thought I was actually gonna take you in that tiny cubicle?" He whimpered as I pulled his hoodie off. "What a dirty fucking slut, wanting me so bad you'd risk corrupting the single mom and her two young children in the changing room next to us. Pathetic." I tugged the hem of his shirt, him getting the message and discarding it on the floor. I pulled his hair and began to mouth down his neck and clavicles. He whined and bucked forward. "Whore, you're acting like a bitch in heat. Do I have to use the ropes? Maybe buy you a collar and leash just to get you to obey? Listen to me, whore, I want you to strip and get on your knees. I'll be back in a minute, no touching."

I walked over to the bedroom, knowing what I wanted and discarding my shirt on the way. When I came back into the living area, sitting patiently on his knees was Frank. His raging hard on was flush against his lower stomach, leaking precome over himself. I stood in front of him, looking down at his wide eyes.

"Hands." I said, maintaining eye contact.

He frowned at me, not knowing what to do.

"Show me your hands, slut."

He held them towards me, a look of fear in his eye. I glanced down at his tattooed fingers, inspecting them.

"What's this?" I gestured to a moist spot in between his thumb and index finger.

He shrugged, turning a dark shade of red.

I knelt down in front of him, pulling his hand to my mouth. I licked a broad stroke over the stain, knowing that it would taste salty. After I had pulled off, I was silent for a while, feeling his pulse race from the grip I had on his wrist.

"I thought I said no touching?" I said, my voice remaining steady.

He tried to look away but I tilted his head with two fingers. "I-it was o-only one s-stroke."

"One too many." I stood up and grabbed the vibrator from behind me, slicking it up with lube before burying it deep inside him. He moaned at the intrusion, loving every minute of it. "Quiet, whore." I put it on its lowest setting, knowing it wouldn't be enough to send him over the edge. "Suck me off." I growled before realising that I was playing into this too much. "Is that okay? I realise that I might be too into this. Frankie, can you give me a sign that this is all okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

He opened his eyes in shock. "What the fuck? Yeah this is more than okay, I love this. Fucking, I don't know, fuck my skull or something, I need it."

I leaned down to kiss him passionately before unzipping my jeans and pulling them down to mid thigh. Frank all but ripped off my boxers, taking me down his throat in one go. I grunted, welcoming the warm sensation that encased me.

"Slap my thigh if you want me to stop." I said before taking control, holding either side of his head and thrusting. He moaned around me, the sensation incredible as his tongue twitched against the underside of my dick. I started thrusting at a feral pace, slowing down when Frank started choking, because as much as I enjoyed the feel of his throat clenching rapidly around me, I didn't want him to pass out or die. I pulled out for a second to make sure he was okay.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You were choking, why'd you think I stopped?"

He put his hands on my thighs, trying to pull me towards him again.

"I didn't slap your thigh though." He smirked mischievously.

"Wait, you enjoyed being choked?"

He nodded innocently.

"Alright then." I grabbed his head again, thrusting into him even faster than before, his throat tightening around me rapidly as I felt the pleasure building in my lower stomach. A few more thrusts and I was coming down his throat with a loud moan. I pulled out and wiped the line of cum that had slipped down his chin before pulling my pants back up. "Thanks."

I turned to go make myself some coffee when I heard a whine. "G-Gerard."

I looked at him, feigning annoyance, before going back on my way to the kitchenette. "What is it, princess?" I turned on the coffee machine and got out a mug.

"W-what about m-me?" He frowned, his hands twitching from where they were rested on his thighs.

"What about you?" I said, disbelievingly. "Hm, let's see..." I slowly paced around the kitchen, buying more time as Frank grew more and more impatient with me. "You wanted me to fuck you in a public space with children around, you touched yourself when I told you not to and you enjoyed your punishment. You've been bad, Frankie, and what don't bad boys get?"

He grumbled. "To cum."

"Precisely." I continued making my coffee and once I was finished, I walked over to the couch, settling on it and putting a movie on. "Come here." I patted the space next to me.

Frank frowned. "Can't I at least go put some clothes on?"

I set my coffee down on the table before moving towards him. I grabbed his boxers from off the floor, making him step into them like he was a child that couldn't dress themself and pulling them up. I patted his butt and sat down again, pretending to be interested in the black and white move on the screen. After standing awkwardly for a minute or so, Frank came and nestled into my side, his rock hard dick digging into my hip.

Ten minutes later, I got up to wash my cup. Frank moaned as I moved him, purposely brushing against his crotch as I stood. Damn, he was still hard. Fuck, I should probably do something about that. As I stood at the sink, I heard his bare feet slap against the kitchen floor.

"Gee, can put some clothes on now? I'm kinda cold." He stood there, trying to cover his hard on with his hands, trying and failing.

"Princess, how badly do you wanna cum?" I continued to wash the mug, even though it was clean.

I met his eyes as his jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Oh my god I need to cum so badly right now, you would not believe how horny I am, I still have a fucking vibe stuck up my ass right now."

Oh shit, I forgot about the vibrator. Oops.

"On my leg, now."

"Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me, tilting his head like a dog.

"Get off on my leg or don't get off at all, your choice." I placed the mug on the drying rack, turning around and leaning against the counter. I walked back to the couch, sitting down and throwing a look at Frank that hopefully said 'you coming or not?'.

He almost ran to me before straddling my thigh, grinding down instantly. He was panting down my ear, his pants turning to moans as I started to bounce my leg. He must've been close to the edge because he came after a few seconds, shuddering violently and gasping as a stain grew on the front of his boxers. I carried him into the bedroom, cleaning him up and getting him into some pyjamas. I curled up next to him, being big spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2085 words, check me out bitch.


	10. im gonna try and get this out by the end of this week, sorry if i dont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U g h I'm so tired I just want a nap. 
> 
> Anygay, please know that requests are still open, but y'all have gotta tell me everything e.g.-kinks, who tops, any preferred pet names, etc. As I have said in the past, I WONT DO SHIT, PISS OR FART KINKS, because I am inexperienced in that area. Hope you're all okay, xo-G.

Frank's POV

The music was loud and the lights were spasming. God I just hope no one here has epilepsy. I weaved my way through the crowd of people with drinks in hand. Squinting, I turned to try and find Gerard in the packed-out room. We were using Pete's place because he had an actual house. I can't remember exactly how he afforded a house, but I know the story included him inheriting it from a dead uncle or some shit. 

There was a band playing at the front, all dressed accordingly to the spooky costume theme. In the semi darkness I could make out a dollar store Dracula wailing into the microphone whilst a guy wearing a sheet with two eye holes over his head played a rough sounding tab that expressed how out of tune the poor guitar was. In the back sat a zombie drummer who looked far too inebriated to even be sat upright. I continued to dodge past people as I made my way into the living room. I had left Gerard in here talking to Ray while I went and got a drinks. 

I spotted Ray's hair over in the far corner of the room and walked over to find him having an in depth conversation about which type of battery you should use if you wanna make a humanoid robot. Ray's subtle way of asking what module of pieces Gerard is made from. 

"Hey, here you go man." I gestured for him to take one of the cups as I took a sip from the other.

"Thanks." The band came off the stage, the drummer stumbling over to an art deco plant pot and puking on the cactus that lived there. We all flinched as his head went back down to puke and brushed against the poor plants prickles. "Damn, poor guy."

"Which one?" Gerard asked, turning away from the nasty scene in front of us.

Ray furrowed his brow. "The plant." 

A slap on the shoulder caught my attention. I turned to see a werewolf costume-clad Pete with an arm around Patrick, who was dressed as a puppy. Clever.

"Yo, happy birthday my dude." Pete slurred, obviously already pretty drunk.

"Thanks. Neat costumes." I shot an appreciative smile at Patrick, knowing that he would be sober enough to remember my kindness.

"You too." Patrick was far too polite to be Pete's boyfriend. I don't know how he managed with him, he was a six year old in an adults body. 

Pete looked us up and down, humming.

"I can't tell if your costumes are kinky and cool, or pervy and concerning."

"Dear god, please say kinky. I do not want to get called a pervert on my birthday." I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

After a few minutes, Pete left to get more beer, leaving Patrick looking very nervous, much like a little puppy. I found it oddly ironic.

I turned to Gerard, who hadn't taken his eyes off my skirt all evening.

"You wanna dance, Father?" I said, flashing him the bedroom eyes.

I could practically hear him moan, following submissivly as he dragged me into the crowd of people. Before long, I had my back against his chest, rolling my hips back as his hands pinned me to him. We moved with the music, Gerard'd head coming down to mouth at my jaw, sucking dark red marks into my skin. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling at the strands while his mouth worked it's way down to my collarbone.

After a few minutes of making out, he stopped me, taking a few deep breaths.

"You wanna get out of here?" He shouted over the music.

"Yeah."

***

I was pushed up against the wall as soon as we got inside, Gerard working his hands on my tie. I began to kiss down his neck when I remembered something. I pushed him off me, running into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" I heard Gerard walking behind me, his confusion obvious in his voice.

"I got you something," I reached inside the wardrobe, pulling out a cardboard box. "I think you'll like it."

I felt him place his hands on my waist from behind as he sucked on my neck. His hands slid up my skirt, brushing over the garters I had connected up to my panties. Yes, I was wearing panties. In my defence, it's my birthday, I can do whatever the fuck I want. I turned in his arms and pushed the box to his chest.

"Go on, open it." I said expectantly.

He raised his eyebrows before peeling back the tape on top. Once he had unfolded the top, his face went from shocked to curious.

"What are these?" He said with a smirk, holding up the object.

"I think you know exactly what they are, and exactly what you should do with them." I started to work on his collar slowly, undoing his top two buttons and pressing a kiss against his throat. He moaned softly, fitting his new vampire fangs onto his original teeth. Goddamn, he looked hot.

"Aren't we overdoing the whole spooky thing?" He said.

"Nah, you lot mega hot." I winked.

"Really?" A mischievous glint appeared in his eye as he toyed with my blazer. "Panties and blazer off, on your back, keep the socks on."

I did as I was told, laying down in my skirt, shirt, socks and tie.

He walked over, straddling my waist and kissing down my neck. I began to push up against him when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The pain was replaced with his tongue, lapping over the bite marks lustfully. I moaned and bucked my hips up. Yeah, the biting hurt, but the feeling of his tongue tracing the wounds was one of the best feelings ever.

"You like that baby?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and continued to push my hips up. He got the message and flipped us over.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not sure why I was on top.

He started to unzip his pants and push them down. "Your gonna fucking ride me."

I moaned as he caught me in an open mouthed kiss. I angled my hips and he guided my down onto him with the help of his hands on my waist. We both moaned as he went in, pausing to let me adjust to the new position, before I raised myself up on my knees and slammed back down. My skirt probably had precome all over the inside, but I didn't care.

"Fuck, Frankie, you're so fucking tight." His mouth went back to my neck as he bit again, lapping up my blood like some kind of wild dog. I almost came from the sensation. I continued to bounce on his dick, and he thrust up as I came down. His cock hit my prostrate with so much force my legs and hips were shaking.

He bit me again just above my collarbone, harder this time, as he came inside of me. He noticed I was still going and lent a hand. Literally. He jacked me off until I was coming under my skirt.

I rested my head against his shoulder, him still inside of me.

"Gee, pull out. It's starting to hurt." I smacked his chest lightly.

Once we were apart, I stood up and started getting undressed. I only had the socks left on and was about to pull them off when Gerard spoke up.

"Leave them on."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He patted the bed next to him.

I sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Hands and knees baby boy." His tone had turned dominant and dark. He had taken the fangs out, but remained dressed. I followed his orders and was pleasantly surprised when I felt a kiss being placed against my thigh. He began kissing and sucking at my thighs before swiping his tongue over my hole. He pushed past the ring of muscles, making me whimper and shake. He thrust a couple of times before sliding in two fingers underneath it. He pumped the fingers, feeling around for my prostrate and successfully finding it after a few attempts. He continued sucking around the hole as the fingers slid in and out of me, gaining pace. I felt the heat in the pit of my stomach and after a few more sharp thrusts against my prostrate, I was coming again. I moaned and collapsed on the bed before passing out.

***


	11. *roblox death noises*

So I had this idea for a frerard fic. It would be like a truth or dare fic but idk if it would be long enough to make a book, so I'm debating writing a oneshot book. Thing is, I've already got 2 fics in the process and 1 on hold, so the book would have slow updates. Tell me what you think in the comments pls>>


	12. okay i promise im trying here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go idk what exactly is gonna happen here oof xo-G

Gerard's POV

I was making pancakes in the kitchen while Frank was sprawled on the couch, watching TV. When I say he was watching TV, I mean he was mindlessly scrolling through the channels and hovering on cartoons every once in a while. My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a message from Frank.

Wank: Is the food done yet?

"You know, you could just ask me, we're like, ten meters away from each other." I called over to him.

Wank: too hungry to talk, barely able to text. hurry up.

I plated up the food before grabbing the plates and some cutlery, and heading over to the couch. As I got close to Frank, I saw he had settled on the news, some story about a large company going bankrupt or something, but the second he noticed me he jumped and changed the channel as if I wasn't allowed to see. I probably just scared him.

"Here," I handed him a plate and sat down with his legs on my lap. "What time are you in today?" I asked, referring to college.

"Ten." He scooped a forkful of pancake into his mouth "But unless Ray and Andy make me study, I'll be home before three."

There was a moment of silence and content while we ate, broken when I stood up and cleared away the plates. I was stood at the sink, washing up, when a pair of heavily inked arms wrapped around my waist. 

"Let me help." He said in to the crook of my neck.

"No, go take a shower."

"But you always cook and clean and shit." He sighed. "I'm not showering without you, so I might as well help."

"Alright, you can dry the dishes." I feigned stress and annoyance. He giggled and hit me with a tea towel.

***

I wrapped a towel around my waist and followed Frank out of the bathroom.

"How was that for you, loverboy?" I asked as he got clothes out of the closet. I sat myself on the edge of the bed, watching him flick through the large amount of band shirts and jeans.

"'Loverboy'? Where'd you get that one from? Sounds very cliche, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" I threw his discarded underpants at him. "Someone ought to teach you some manners."

He pulled his chosen outfit out of the closet and hung it up on the back of the door. "Is that someone you?"

I stood up and walked over to him, placing my hands on his hips. "That was pretty fucking cliche, don't you think?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and tried to grind down on my thigh. I tightened my grip on him before ripping his towel from his waist.

"Was shower sex not enough for you?"

He kissed my jaw. "Come on, I have forty five minutes until I have to leave."

"Go lie on the bed, I'm gonna have to punish you for being so rude."

His mouth fell open in protest, but I slid a hand into his hair and yanked before he could make a sound. Instead of complaints about how it was his turn to top, all that came out was a low moan.

"Go, now." I whispered in his ear.

He complied, rushing behind me and laying down on his back. I went into the little grey chest, pulling out a blindfold. I left the box open while I walked over to Frank and tied the cloth around his head. Once it was on, I went back to the chest to get a small vibrator and some lube. 

"Spread your legs for me, princess." I lubed up the vibrator and two fingers. I pushed one of the fingers in and he let out a weird whine, like he was in pain but enjoying it. How fascinating. I added the second finger, stretching him out before thrusting in and out slowly.

"Fuck m-me." He whined, spreading his legs further apart. 

I stopped moving altogether at that, stilling completely. "What did you just say?"

"Fuck-ah-fuck me." His head rolled around on the pillow as he attempted to push down on my fingers. I pulled my fingers out completely, slapping the inside of his thigh.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" He moaned when I smacked him again. "And since when were you in any position to make demands? Might aswell just gag you if you're not going to be quiet."

He settled, his breathing still heavy and uneven. I grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into him. I turned it on with the remote, putting it on low. He squirmed as I moved it in and out slowly, his hips jerking up after a while. I must've hit his spot because he began angling his hips. Once I found it again, I pressed the vibe right up against it, earning a low moan from Frank. Precum was leaking on his lower stomach. I stood up, the vibe still buried deep inside him, to grab a pair of boxers. I pulled the boxers up Frank's legs until they were on properly, before reaching up and untying the blindfold.

"You better get dressed, wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" I said with a smirk, holding his shirt out to him.

"No, you are not leaving me like this, I'm fucking hard and you expect me to go to college?"

I nodded before grabbing my own clothes and putting them on. "I'd watch your tone if I were you, remember who has the remote."

His jaw dropped and he stood up, obviously about to argue. "I am not leavi-"

"-If," I interrupted loudly. "And only if you behave, you will get a reward when you come home."

His face flushed as he meekly pulled his shirt on. "Alright."

***

It was ten thirty and I was super bored. Guess what I did? I turned on the vibe. Only a low setting, obviously, but it didn't stop me from getting a message from Frank.

Wank: Do you mind? I'm in a lecture.

Me: No actually, I don't mind. Enjoy.

I kept the vibe on for a good twenty minutes before I got bored again and decided to make some coffee.

Half an hour later, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered smoothly.

"Oh my fucking god, Gee. I swear to fucking Jesus Christ you better not do that again."

"Oh, hey Frankie, where are you? It sounds very echo-y. Ahhh, you're in the bathroom, aren't you? Gonna jack off to my voice like a good little boy?"

I hear the faint sound of breathing and a zip being undone. After some muffled shuffling and a clicking noise I heard a moan.

"What's going on? Was that you locking the door?"

"Nah, that was me connecting my headphones up. I locked the door when I came in, I was gonna jack off whether you picked up or not." He panted loudly so I assumed he had started palming himself.

"Does that feel good, princess? Hm? You gonna tell me how good you feel?"

I heard a moan and then "S-so good, so good-ah."

"Mhm." 

"Gerard-ah-tell me what y-you'd do to m-me if you were h-here." His breathing became laboured and sharp. He was no longer just palming himself.

"Well, I'd maybe get on my knees, place a kiss just below your navel before slowly taking you in my mouth. All the way in, right to the back of my throat."

I heard a gasp. "Ah-Gee-I"

"Then I'd start sucking, hard. I'd reach a hand behind you and push two fingers in, because I know you can take it. I'd stretch you out until there's enough room for another finger, and then I'd start searching for your spot. Once I find your spot, I'd pull off and remove my fingers before taking my pants off."

Frank's moans were becoming more and more frequent, not to mention how loud they were.

"Once my pants are off, I'd turn you round, press you up against the wall, and push in. Hard. Then I'd start pounding into you mercilessly, just the way you like it, and the only friction you'd get would be off the wall."

"Gee I'm gonna cum-ah" 

"I bet you love getting off with your hand, being able to squeeze tight and control the speed of it. Yeah, little slut."

He whined, the only other sound being his hand moving.

"Cum for me, slut."

I heard him cry out through the mic and little splashing sounds. My work here is done.

"See ya later, Frankie." I hung up.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is super short but that's bc I'm gonna update again in Frank's POV. see yall in part two of vibrators in public.


	13. im wearing fingerless skeleton gLoVeS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember requests are still open>>  
> Xo-G

Frank's POV

I pulled the chain, hoping I didn't look too flushed, before pulling my pants up and washing my hands. I checked my watch and realised I was probably going to be late for meeting Andy and Ray. I glanced once again at my pink cheeks and ruffled jeans in the cracked mirror, silently cursing Gerard in my mind. I hope to god he leaves me alone during lunch, I do not want to experience cumming in my pants around my friends. That would be hell. 

I managed to slip out of the bathroom unnoticed and started making my way over to the campus' Starbucks. When I got inside, I was greeted with the scent of coffee and a feeling of overwhelming warmth. I saw Andy and Ray sat by a window, nursing a drink each. I waved over to them as I joined the short queue by the counter. When the line moved along, I was greeted with a vaguely familiar face. The barista who served me sat behind me in my history of music class, Jess (I think? Wait, maybe her name was Jenna. Fuck I don't know.) 

"Hi, what can I get you? Frank, right?" She smiled too wide as she tapped something onto the screen. Employee discount?

I shook my head. "A large black coffee and a blueberry muffin please." 

I glanced at her name badge, Josie-Employee of the month. "Is that all?" She smiled somehow wider than before. Creepy. She handed me my muffin, her hand lingering a little too long for my liking.

"Um, yeah. Also," I said as she grabbed a cup. She paused momentarily. "I don't work here, why did you give me discount?"

She blushed, tapping her nose and continuing writing my name. "Wait at the other end, your drink will be with you momentarily."

I stood at the other end, highly confused about everything that just happened. I was staring off into the distance when a deep voice called out.

"Uh, a black coffee for-" He squinted at the loopy handwriting. "-Frankie?"

I hung my head and claimed my drink, finding that Josie had also left her phone number. Fuck.

I headed over to Andy and Ray, sighing as I slid into the booth, sat opposite the two of them.

"What's up? Never heard anyone sigh that loud in Starbucks before." Andy stated, casting a glance at Ray.

"Look at my fucking coffee. The one place I come to relax, some straight girl tries to hit on me." I took a spiteful sip of my coffee, tasting that she'd put sugar in it. Probably one of those bullshit 'it's because your so sweet' metaphors. 

"Oh god, I hope this doesn't trigger you to do anything crazy. Not again." Ray furrowed his brow, referring to the last time a girl tried to hit on me in public. Long story short, I ended up spontaneously kissing her brother, who was only there for moral support. 

"I've got an idea." I announced, jamming some muffin in my mouth.

Ray shook his head and sighed while Andy smirked a little. 

"One minute," I pulled out my phone, made a call, and relaxed, drinking some more coffee.

***

Ten minutes later, the door to the Starbucks opened, and in walked my beautiful Gerard, looking fuckable as hell in his skinny jeans and loose fitting T-shirt. I waved at him, before glancing over to the bar where Josie was gazing dreamily at me, making sure she was watching. She seemed to snap out of her trance when she saw Gerard take the seat next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulders. 

"Miss me already?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He cast his gaze at Ray and Andy. "Hey guys."

Ray nodded and Andy waved, the both of them clearly anxious for whatever I was planning. 

"Okay, don't get too cocky," I looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on his thigh. "But I need you to make out with me. Right here."

"What?" He shifted slightly, clearly confused. "This isn't because of the vibra-"

"N-no," I interrupted, I can't let Ray and Andy have any sort of information that they can use against me. "Don't look now, but there's a girl over there, blonde hair, fake tan, highlights. I overheard her talking to her friend the other day about how she really wanted a 'bad boy' boyfriend." 

He nodded, glancing momentarily at Josie.

"Today, I ordered coffee, she gave me employee discount and wrote this on my cup." I held up my coffee, displaying the phone number. "She also ruined my coffee by putting sugar in it. Sugar for Christ's sake. Why would you put sugar in something that's meant to be bitter?"

He let out a soft laugh. "So you want me to... make out with you?" 

"Yeah, to make her jealous and shit." I looked at him hopefully.

"Kay, but you're buying me coffee afterwards." 

I leant forwards, attaching our lips and tangling a hand in his hair. His arm dropped from my shoulders until both of his hands were squeezing my hips. He licked across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance, feeling his tongue slide against mine. One of his hands dropped to cup my butt, squeezing a little. I moaned into the kiss as he pulled away, keeping my bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it to kiss down my jaw and leave a hickey just above the scorpion tail. I felt my jeans begin to get tight, hoping that this would only have to last a few more seconds. I glanced over to the bar, noticing that Josie was struggling to keep her beady, anger-filled eyes off our table. Gerard moved his lips back up to my mouth, distracting me again as he explored my mouth. While we were making out, I didn't realise one of his hands had left my hip and was burrowing under my oversized hoodie to palm me gently. I moaned and pulled away.

"Don't get me hard." He shot me an innocent look, his lips kiss swollen and eyes blown out. "I'm the one who has to deal with it for the rest of the day."

He batted his eyelashes and pecked my lips again. "Come on, you're buying me coffee."

He stood up, readjusting his jeans and running a hand through his perfectly messy hair. Goddamn, he looked like the definition of sex. 

I stood up after him, linking our fingers together and pulling him to the bar. We stood in front of the counter, pretending to read the menu board, just to waste time. I knew Gerard wouldn't care for flavourings as he didn't have taste buds. 

I leant up to whisper in his ear. "You're fucking me when I get home, right?"

"Yep." He let go of my hand to tuck it in my back pocket, turning to Josie, who was impatiently checking her nails. "I think I'm gonna go for just a large black coffee. No sugar." 

She rolled her eyes, leaning over to grab a cup. "Anything else?"

"Nope." 

She moved the card machine towards us whilst I got my card out. I looked at the small screen. "You've charged me double."

"Since you didn't appreciate the discount, why the hell not charge you you're thirty percent from before." She snapped cruelly. "Wait at the end, it'll be with you shortly."

We wandered down to the end. Gerard made a joke about her fake tan, but I wasn't really listening. 

"Wasn't she supposed to ask for my name?" 

"Yeah." I sighed, worried for what would be written on his cup.

The same deep voice from before called out again. "Uh... what the fuck... 'Boyfriend thief'?" 

He held up the cup in confusion.

Gerard stepped forward. "Ah yes, that would be me. Thanks."

We walked back over to the booth, seeing that Pete had arrived and pulled up a chair. I slid into the furthest corner of the booth, Gerard moving to sit next to me. He had one hand in his pocket, the other absentmindedly bringing his coffee up to his lips while he tried to follow the intense conversation the guys were having about Queen. That's when I realised why his hand was in his pocket, because a low, soft vibration started to work itself against my prostate, making me gasp.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pete looked over at me, causing all eyes to be on my flushed face.

"Uh, yeah, um Gerard? Di-did you rem-remember to lock the door?"

He nodded, putting his empty coffee cup down and placing a hand on my upper thigh. Fuck, sometimes I really hated this guy. Conversation resumed, after a few more strange glances from everyone. Once I'd shifted and managed to move the vibe ever so slowly away from my prostate, it was easier to ignore and join in with conversation. The guys had moved on from talking about Queen to arguing over classic rock in general. I saw Gerard's eyes flick in my direction as he turned up the vibrations to probably the highest setting. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to put as little weight on my ass by pushing myself up with my arms to be near-hovering over the seat. Gerard must've caught on to what I was doing, and decided to wrap an arm around my waist, dragging me to sit heavily on the vibrator, hitting my prostate with it in the process. A sharp whimper left my lips as the vibe moved against my sweet spot, sending sharp waves up my spine. I could feel my dick twitching, begging for release. I knew it was standing to attention, I just hoped no one could see it under my oversized hoodie. Gerard's fingers began to dig in to my waist, hard enough to leave bruises. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. I tried to partially move my hips, testing if that did anything, but all it seemed to do was make my head spin and my breathing stutter. I was going to come undone in motherfucking Starbucks if this went on any longer. 

I was right on the edge, trying not to pant and gasp, when Gerard let go of me. The vibrations slowed to the measly pace it was at before.

"I'm gonna head home baby, I gotta get some, uh, rest if we wanna do anything tonight." He pecked my lips before standing up and disposing of his cup. Seconds later, he was out of the door and gone. 

"Hey, are you sure your're okay? You were really red for a while, and then you just completely paled." I looked over to Pete as he slid into the booth next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good, thought I saw something." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

With that I clambered over Pete and headed to the bathroom. Wow, jacking off in a public bathroom twice in one day. Real classy, Frank.

***


	14. so um i had very bad writers block and kept falling in and out of depressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and get back into the pattern of updating once a week/once every two weeks, but recently I kinda hit a low. I'm trying to get better, I promise. Right now I don't feel too bad so I'm trying to update as much as I can. xo-G

Gerard's POV

"Gerard, I'm home." I hear keys rattling as I drain the last of my coffee. Frank walks into the kitchen, looking kinda pissed, kinda desperate. "Hey."

"Hey." I say, washing my mug. "You been good today?"

"You bet your goddamn motherfucking life." He threw his bag down on the counter.

"Alright then." I finished drying the cup, putting it away in the cupboard. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

His eyes widened momentarily. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Okay... Um... Can I top? It's been ages since I last topped."

"Sure baby, whatever you want." I walked over and kissed him deeply, feeling him place his hands on my waist and pulling me closer.

He kissed me forcefully, his arms moving to pin me against the wall. I felt his thigh push between my legs as he tucked his index fingers into the waistband of my jeans. The kiss heated up, his one of his hands sliding up to tangle in my hair, causing my to groan. I ground my thigh against his leg, draping my arms over his shoulders for balance.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll need a system reboot." He growled in my ear. 

I whined as he undid my jeans and yanked them down, showing off my underpants-clad semi. I decided to help him out by taking off my shirt while he got himself stripped down to just his tight black boxers, throwing his shirt somewhere in the opposite corner of the room.

I switched our places, pushing him against the wall and dropping to my knees. Confusion flitted across his face, soon replaced by relaxation when I started to kiss and suck down his happy trail, pushing my tongue under the waistband of his boxers before pulling the elastic down with my teeth, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Fuck, baby, you look so good like that." He panted, leaning back on the wall. "You should-uh-get down on your knees for me more often."

He kicked off his boxers, his dick standing proudly, inches away from my face. I leant in, licking all around the base before taking him straight down my throat. He gasped, tangling his hands in my hair. I thought I heard a jangling noise, but after pausing for a moment I passed it off as probably something falling over in the living room. I began to move my head, hollowing out my cheeks and moving my tongue against him. 

"Fuck-yeah, just like tha-holy shit? Ryan?" He pulled my hair hard, trying to pull me off. "Gerard-get off!"

I pulled away to see panic on Frank's face, a red tint covering him completely from the shoulders up.

"Sorry-shit!" I followed Frank's gaze to see a scrawny guy, the same shade of red as Frank, lurking in the doorway. "Sorry-I, uh, I didn't mean to intrude-fuck I don't know where to look- Uh I'm gonna go stand in the-uh yeah. Come out when you're dressed."

He left, his shoulders nervously hunched and his head hung low. I turned back to Frank. 

"Want me to finish what I started?"

He shook his head and bent down to pick up his boxers. He pulled them up, moving onto his pants next. 

"Who's he?" I asked, pulling my jeans up.

"That's my roommate, Ryan. Where's my shirt?" He glanced around, both eyebrows furrowed. "Fuck it, I gotta go talk to him."

He led me through to the living room, perching on the couch opposite the small boy. I sat down next to him, sensing the nervous energy in the room.

"You're back." Frank started, making vague eye contact. "How was Ibiza? How's Chloe?"

"Ibiza was okay, but Chloe dumped me so the whole thing was kinda shitty." He glanced down nervously.

"What? When did she do it?" Frank suddenly started acting less like an awkward older relative, and more like Ryan's closest brother.

"Second morning we were there." He mumbled. "Said she wanted to have some fun with the local guys."

"That's fucking shitty my dude." Frank shook his head, frowning.

"So uh, I know it was only three weeks, but how've you been? Tell me what I've missed?" He cast his glance at me, obviously curious to where I came from.

"Well, uh, You know 'Let's Get Hella High And Trash Our Amazon Accounts Friday'?" He said, Ryan's eyes flashing with recognition. "The day after you left, Pete made me buy a sex bot."

Ryan giggled, clearly more relaxed now. "Holy shit, where is it?"

He looked around the apartment, probably expecting some sort of metallic form, acting oblivious to what he walked in on before. 

"Oh, he's probably lurking somewhere near." Frank took this opportunity to wink at me.

"Cool." Ryan was silent for a moment. "So, who's this?" He gestured to me.

"Gerard." I said, nodding. "It's nice to meet you, Ryan."

"You too. How did you guys meet?" He was inquisitive, and every time he asked a question his head quirked to the side, like a little puppy.

"Well, uh, It's a funny story, actually." Frank started. 

"Yeah, I think you've heard it before." I added.

"The day after you left, Pete made me buy a sex bot."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "Wait, so, Gerard's the sex bot?"

I nodded.

"Sick." Ryan stood up to blindly chuck his suitcase into his room. "Just please, and I can't stress this enough, don't let me catch you guys doing anything in the kitchen again. Or the living room."

Frank chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Now I'm gonna go take a long shower because I smell like ass." He grabbed a towel from his room and trudged through to the bathroom.

Once we heard the door lock and the water start, Frank turned to me expectantly.

"I'm still hard and you promised me a treat."

I sighed and let him drag me into his room. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hey, I think I'm gonna do one of those things that I did for one of my other fics where there is basically a chapter dedicated to what the apartment looks like. Idk. probably.


	15. Goddamn why don't i ever plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how the hell I'm gonna get to where I want to be with this, but I promise i have some sort of a plot line figured out xo-G.

Frank's POV

I collapsed next to Gerard, panting heavily as a wave of peaceful exhaustion washed over me. I figured we would probably have to shower, which would probably lead to more sex, so for now I just silently closed my eyes, trying to rest up before we went for round three. I had been lying still, breathing deeply, when a strange chime, not unlike a text notification, went off.

"Fuck." I heard from beside me. I felt him sit up and I opened my eyes. There was a bright light shining on the opposite wall, revealing an image of a man, probably in his late fifties with cold, threatening eyes. I turned to Gerard and realised this image was being projected from his left eye.

"What's going on?" I asked, still very confused. Could this guy see us?

"Company message. This happens whenever the company has something important to tell their customers. It's usually about changes in contracts or major updates." He watched me hike the duvet a little higher over my waist before adding "Don't worry, they're pre-recorded."

"Ah." I said, still slightly uncomfortable about this. 

The man started to speak. 

"Dear loyal customers, if you don't already know, I am Doctor Clive Masons, the CEO of Techson. Some of you may have heard news stories about the company as of late, and this message is just to confirm those rumours. We have lost a considerable amount of money, and due to this, I am afraid I have to shut down the business. I will answer the main questions probably on your mind, but any other questions you have will have to be sent to the main office."

He paused for a moment to take a sip of water from the glass in front of him.

"Question one is regarding our products. We can not afford to maintain the hub that they are connected to, and so their core will power off when the hub is shut down. They will continue to work for as long as you choose to keep them charged, but they won't receive any updates. That said, it means that you will have to connect them up to your own internet hub if you want them to keep their smart features. There are instructions on how to do that in the connections section of the care manual. If you have lost your manual, there is a PDF version on our website that will be up until the thirty first of December."

He shifted slightly in his chair, the new light showing the bags under his eyes and the creases in his suit. Poor guy.

"Regarding repairs and replacements, we suggest you buy everything you're going to need or want in the final sales that started last week. Everything's half price or more and they come with free delivery. You won't be able to send any of the products in for repairs or replacement, so you will have to find somewhere else to get them fixed, or just put up with it being broken."

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The hub will be shut of at the end of December. Any other questions are to be sent to the address your droid just received. Thank you for shopping with Techson, and hopefully, we'll be back soon to keep supplying you with whatever you desire. Goodbye."

A little joyful chime alerted us that he had stopped the video, the wall now dark and blank as the light receded back into Gerard's eye socket. He just sat there, staring at the wall in slight disbelief. I rubbed my eyes, trying to take in what was had just happened. 

I was going to have to give up on Gerard. 

This thought struck me hard as I felt warm tears trickle down my face. I saw the news story about it on TV, but they only said there was a possibility of the company shutting down. They also said there was still a chance someone would buy the company before it went. Looks like its too late now.

"What do we do now?" I asked, feebly.

I pulled the duvet up to my shoulders, wiping my tears on the soft fabric. His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath in.

"You know what?" He mumbled. "Fuck it."

He stood up and pulled on some boxers before walking out of the room determinedly. I just sat there, reaching over to grab an oversized shirt that I slipped over my small frame. I pulled my knees to my chest and truly thought about it. I had just over a month until the hub shut off, and after that, he could be gone any day. Imagine someone told you that any day now, you could lose the most important person in your life. They'd just be gone, their shell remaining.

I tucked my head down. The tears were flowing more freely now, drenching the shirt where it had been pulled over my knees. 

"Frank?" I looked up and saw Gerard standing in the doorway, hovering unsurely.

"Where'd you go?" My voice broke as I fumbled to wipe my eyes.

"I don't think we should let this ruin our lives." He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hold my gaze. "We knew this wouldn't last. For fucks sake, I'm not even real."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem pretty real." I whispered and reached my hand forward to trace his jawline with the tips of my fingers.

He shook his head. "This would never have worked out anyway. You probably want marriage and children, heck, you probably want to introduce me to your parents. But you can't."

I understood what he was saying, but I still felt the confused frown appear on my face. We sat in silence, avoiding each other's eyes.

"So what do we do?" I whispered, hoping he had a good idea of what was going to happen.

"What can we do? All we can do I wait until I stop being. After the new year, all we'll be doing is buying time, day after day. Unsure of whether or not I'll be waiting for you when you come home."

I knew he was right. All we could do now is wait.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey y'all, guess who has a mega fucking plot? y'all probably think im crazy or im just gonna finish it in a couple chapters or smthn, but no. i have a real plot twist and i would say i have at least ten more chapters of this bad boy to go. if you don't get at least ten more chapters, you have permission to come and beat me up. Just a warning tho, if you want to request ANYTHING AT A L L you should say so now or at the start of the next chapter>>>>>


	16. shoutout to all da kids reading this in sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml we hit 1K reads, mad right? Suggestions go here >>>>
> 
> Keep the image below in mind.
> 
> Also, sorry for calling you out^^ I just really wanna go to Sweden someday. Stay safe kiddlywinks xo-G

**Gerard's POV**

"Hey, Gee?" I muted the TV and craned my neck to look at Frank. He closed his laptop and tried to arrange the dining table so it wasn't so messy.

"Yeah?"

"My mom just messaged me, she wants me to go to hers for Thanksgiving." He neatened up the pile of loose papers in front of him. "I'll be staying overnight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." 

I stood up and walked over to him, pulling him out of his chair to hold him to my chest.

"You shouldn't have to make plans around me." I kissed the top of his head.

"Do you wanna come?" He looked up hopefully, but his hope drained immediately as he let his head sink again. "Never mind."

"Frankie, I would love to come, but you know as well as I do that taking me to meet your mom will only get your hopes up too high." I slowly ran a finger down the back of his neck. "And it would complicate things. If I were to just suddenly 'disappear' then your mom would get suspicious."

He leaned his head on my shoulder, sighing loudly.

"It's not fucking fair."

"I know baby." I rubbed my hands down his sides.

"Why don't I just tell her? Then you could come."

I frowned, knowing that it's better to keep your sex bot a secret. Actually, it's better to not fall in love with your sex bot at all, but it's a little too late to tell him that. 

"Frank, you know we shouldn't tell her, she'll react weirdly and it'll make everything awkward." 

His arms tightened and released around me as he sighed again.

"I fucking hate society sometimes."

***

I was putting away my charging station when the door opened and slammed.

"On the bed, now. I want your shirt and pants off, leave your underwear on. Pick what you want me to tie you up with." I looked at a very angry Frank, who was busy throwing his shoes at the shoe rack as if it had just insulted his mother. 

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?" I mimicked in a high pitched voice. _Mistake_.

Frank stormed over to me and pushed me against the wall, gripping my hair before slapping my cheek. I moaned.

"Hold your fucking tongue, slut. You have two minutes, and if I hear another word from you, I'll have to punish you."

I looked in his eyes defiantly, earning myself a sharp hair pull. My knees went weak and I felt myself begin to slip into submission. He released me, and I scampered off to the bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and slipped my shirt over my head. Once I was stood only in a pair of ratty, too small boxers, I moved over to the grey chest and pulled out three pieces of thick, black rope. I glanced at myself in the mirror, knowing that if Frank was in a bad mood, I should try to help him relax, so I walked into the closet, finding the small Victoria's Secret bag I had stashed behind a box of junk Frank kept for some reason. I reached my hand in and felt the combination of lace and silk on my fingertips. Frank was going to fucking flip.

I slid the one-piece up over my hips and admired my body in the full length mirror. It showed off my perfect curves and small waist. I turned to glance at myself from behind, almost blushing when i noticed how much of my ass was on show. God I'm such a fucking narcissist. 

There was a sound from outside the door, so I decided I should get into position to avoid being punished. I sat on my knees, legs spread, facing the door, with my hands on my thighs and my head down low. Seconds later, the door opened and Frank walked in, fists clenching and releasing rhythmically. I felt his eyes rake over my body and heard a slight groan.

"Slut. Did you buy this without my permission?" He moved forward.

I nodded my head, avoiding eye contact.

"Use your words when I speak to you, whore." He slid off his shirt. "Did you go sneaking around while I was out? Where did you get the money?"

"I-I went out while you were at college." I mumbled, my face flushing with colour. "Pete lent me s-some money for i-it."

His face became angrier as he walked over to the chest and started pulling things out. 

"So, not only did you sneak out without my permission, but you did it with one of my best friends? What are you, a hooker?"

I nodded again, showing how weak I was for him. 

He walked over and started binding my wrists with a piece of the rope I had gotten out. Once he deemed it tight enough, he tied me to the bed frame. My legs were bent as he tied my ankles to the posts at the end of the bed. After that, he sat back on his knees.

"I'm gonna gag you, so you'll have to hold this," He placed a red ball in my tied-up hand. "If it gets too much, squeeze it as hard as you can."

I nodded and he slipped a ball gag in my mouth.

I watched him get undressed completely before positioning himself between my legs. I felt him move my thong string out of the way and push in.

I moaned loudly behind the gag, earning myself a slap in the face.

"Quiet, bitch." He groaned as he began to wreck me instantly. "There's a reason I gagged you."

I tried to move my legs to pull him closer, deeper, but all I ended up doing was burning my ankles on the ropes. He continued to fuck me deep and hard, groaning every now and then, until I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach. I whined again, letting him know I was close.

He landed another slap, to my thigh this time.

"You think you _deserve_ to cum?" He continued thrusting at a feral pace. "You'll have to prove it to me. Hold it. Show me you can be a good little whore."

I felt his cock begin to pulse and his thrusts get sloppy, and soon enough, he was cumming deep inside of me. My dick was aching and rubbing painfully against the lace. I had to hold back from rubbing up against it for friction. 

Frank pulled out and sat, watching me squirm for a few minutes. I couldn't help myself, and after a while, I started moving my hips lightly to make the lingerie shift over my swollen dick. I could feel myself salivating heavily around the gag at the feeling.

The next thing I knew, Frank was on top of me, pressing his thigh into my crotch too hard, and pulling my hair. His other hand met my throat and began to squeeze, choking me hard.

"So you think you can just get yourself off whenever you want?" 

I shook my head.

He untied my arms from the bedframe, but kept my wrists bound together, before untying my ankles. 

"Go on then," He folded a pillow in half and set it on the bed in front of me before taking a seat in his desk chair, facing the bed. "Get yourself off."

I moved to straddle the pillow, dragging my hips over it uncertainly. I moaned at the contact, becoming more confident with it and forgetting that Frank was watching. I shifted my hips a bit quicker, gasping around the gag when little jolts of hot pleasure moved up my spine. I heard a wet slapping sound and turned to see Frank thrusting into his hand and groaning, his eyes repeatedly scanning from my body to the gag in my mouth. His eyebrows furrowed as he dug his thumb into the slit. This made me thrust harder, which resulted in me cumming with a whine. My legs shook as I collapsed backwards. 

"You're not done yet." I watched Frank walk over to me, cock fully erect and leaking slightly.

He straddled my shoulders and reached behind my head to pull the gag off. A string of saliva connected me to it.

"Suck." He placed the tip of his cock at my lips.

I kitten licked the tip, cleaning the precome off it, before sucking harshly on the head. He thrust his hips forward, his dick sliding down my throat. The artificial muscles there started to spasm wildly as he moved in and out.

"Oh, fuck." His hips stuttered as he pulled out of my mouth and began to jack himself off. He cursed once again before cumming on my face. I opened my mouth, but most of it landed on my jaw and down my neck.

Frank climbed off me and I moved my hands above my head to wipe the hair out of my eyes with my arm. 

"Stay completely still." He said as I looked up at him through heavy eyelids. His eyes raked over the top half of me, my messy hair and bound, red wrists, the cum that was spread over my jaw, neck and collarbones, before moving down to my chest, the pale skin that peaked through the lingerie, my lazily spread legs, lying perfectly open to reveal the darker patch where I had came, and the rope burns around my ankles. I watched as he moved to grab an ancient-looking Polaroid camera. 

"Fuck, princess, you look so good right now." He held the camera up to his eyes and snapped a shot of me, dropping the picture on the floor carelessly. He walked around the bed, snapping more and more shots from each angle. 

"You make me wanna fuck you again." He said, discarding another photo. 

I sighed tiredly in response.

"Couple more photo's and I'll take you for a shower."

I nodded.

***

I rubbed a towel over my hair as I walked out of the bathroom, Frank trailing behind me. The TV was on loud, showing reruns of an old sitcom, and Ryan was curled up in the corner of the couch with a study guide propped on his knees.

"Can you guys warn me the next time you have a raging sex rally so I can _not_ be here? Or at least give me a ten second headstart so I can get my headphones from my car. Jesus."

I blushed and looked away, letting my hair towel lie over my shoulders.

"Sorry, we'll warn you next time." Frank grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the bedroom.

"I'm saying this for your sake, you know. One day I might just get tired of never having silence while I study and tell everyone about all of your kinks."

"Alright, alright, I'll come up with a code or something." Frank stopped outside his bedroom door. "By the way, I'm probably going to fuck Gee again while we're in here."

Ryan shouted 'no' while Frank dragged my into the room and closed the door behind him. 

He dropped his towel and put on some clean boxers before starting to change the bedsheets. I copied him in swapping my towel for a pair of his boxers and decided to help by picking up all of the dirty laundry off the floor and dumping it in the hamper in his closet. I also gathered up all of the little photos of me in my exposed state and left them in a pile on Frank's desk.

After that, I pulled out some clean, white sheets for Frank to put on the bed. I took the dirty, stained sheets off him to put directly in the washing machine so they wouldn't stink out the bedroom, while he wrestled with the duvet cover. When walking to the kitchen I walked past Ryan again, who was sat, absorbed in his revision, with his headphones up loud. I could even make out which Beatles song he was listening to, word for word. We were really that loud, huh?

When I got back into the bedroom, Frank was sat on the bed running the blindfold through his fingers.

"You did so well today, you deserve a reward." He looked me in the eye.

I sat on the bed facing him.

"How do you feel when I say sensory deprivation?" He whispered lustily.

"Really?" I smiled shyly. 

He nodded. "Come here."

He tied the blindfold around my eyes. The thick material blocked out all traces of light, so I could only assume that Frank had stood up. I heard rustling from the other side of the room, and then I felt his hands on my hips.

"I'm gonna take your pants off, baby, that okay?"

I nodded and felt him slip the thin material down my legs. He shifted our position until I felt around with my hands and realised he was lying on his back and I was straddling his waist.

"Are you okay with the use of earbuds?" His voice carried up to me.

"Yeah." I felt his chest underneath my hands.

He took one of my hands from his chest and pressed what I assumed were two small earbuds into the palm of my hand. I put them in, feeling exposed and anxious. I felt more exposed now than I did when Frank had his camera out. 

His hands reached out to grip my hips as he guided me slowly down on him. I felt him fill me up and bottom out. I think I moaned, but I couldn't tell due to the earbuds. I began to move myself up and down, grinding here and there to add more friction. I could feel Frank's heart beating under my right hand while his chest heaved. I couldn't hear or see anything, so when Frank thrust up and bluntly his my prostate, all I could focus on was the white hot, tingling pleasure that bolted up my spine and down my legs. The feeling overtook my lower area like orgasmic pins and needles and I think I might've screamed. I'm pretty sure Frank got the message because he continued to attack me like that until my knees and hips were shaking so much they could no longer hold me up. 

He pulled out and turned me onto my back, before pushing back in and attacking me viciously. The heat pooled in my belly with each hard, deep thrust against my prostate he gave. In no time I was (probably) crying out and releasing all over my stomach. Frank went on for a few more seconds before I felt the hot, warm sensation of him cumming in my ass.

He pulled the blindfold off me while I took the earbuds out.

"Don't tell me those screams were just for affect." He quirked an eyebrow at me before pecking my lips softly and pulling out.

"How many times did I scream?" I asked hoarsely.

He stood up to grab a towel. 

"More than four." He wiped down my stomach, thighs and ass.

"Damn." I wriggled under the covers, waiting for Frank to join me.

He slid in next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist so that his hand rested on my ass, cupping slightly. His other hand brushed hair out of my eyes before curling around my shoulders. I placed my palms flat against his toned chest and burrowed my face into his neck.

"How come you were so angry before?" I asked carefully.

"Huh?" 

I looked up to see him dozing with his eyes closed.

"You kinda stormed in and demanded rough sex- not that I'm against it, but you seemed kinda pissed off."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I was just having one of those days, y'know. I woke up late and in a shitty mood, didn't get chance to shower or eat breakfast, missed the bus, just small things that ruin your day. Sorry if I scared you."

"Hey, it's okay." I kissed his lips softly. "Everyone has bad days, you've just go to find a way to deal with them. And lucky for you, you have me."

"Thanks, baby."

We lay there, exchanging soft, sleepy kisses and sweet nothings, until Frank fell asleep and I automatically turned to standby mode.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn 2709 words.


End file.
